


Love Was The Name You Called Me Once

by ALRiter



Series: The Last Reverie of Donnilar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: So my fiancee and I have a solo dnd campaign running where she does the DMing and all the other characters, and I play Suki, a bard and it's a roleplay and social interaction heavy campaign. Lots of networking, and emotions, and action. But my bard has been 'through some shit tm.' She and her half brother end up in a relationship. It ended up happening because Suki didn't know they were related at first. She was adopted into the family, and later found out in her mid 20s that her adoptive father is her real father. And soooo, the relationship she has with her brother is .... complicated... But due to some crazy god/race things, now they are both part Ulek, and that gives them some biological buffs to not have to worry about.... certain things........ if you know what I mean.IDK guys. it's a lot to explain. Some people will be okay with this sort of thing, and some won't. Anyways, it made for an interesting writing exercise.
Relationships: Suki Nekoma/Wilken Nekoma
Series: The Last Reverie of Donnilar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643473
Kudos: 1





	1. Love Was The Name You Called Me Once

Touch me back and say that I’m not doing anything wrong. Or at least touch me back and say that you don’t care if we are doing something wrong. I’m dying inside thinking that I’ve driven you away from me. And I’m dying to say that I love you, little sister. I love you both as your brother and as a man. And my jaw locks up with agony as I try to open my mouth to speak to you, but your lips are already there, working over my worried lips with your hurried lips. Touching me and tasting me like you mean it. Trying to tell me you want it without words, because you are scared too. But we both have known fear so well all these years that we hunger for it, don’t we? We don’t feel at ease without the panic beneath. And within this terror we realize we aren’t really worried about someone finding us anymore. But rather we dare the footsteps to walk closer and for the doorknob to turn. We leave the lights on so we can see our expressions as we make love, and we no longer cover our faces or hide our voices from one another. I can hear the pleasure in your voice now, growing louder, and something inside of me breaks. Something that I didn’t know was waiting to hear you moan my name in between muttering ‘brother’. And I let you hear my voice say your name, and call you ‘sister’. Because I know you want to hear it too. We are one little sister. We are connected. I am deep inside you, and it tingles in my soul as you dive into my eyes with yours and capture my lips with yours again and again. I’m safe in you, and you, dear sister, are safe in me. I will always catch you, chase you, find you, save you… and love you. I hear your voice caught in your throat, a wanton whimper of desire teetering on the edge of a precipice, waiting for me to join you and fall together with you. 

_“I’m coming.”_


	2. The Canary In the Open Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilken was set to be married to a woman from our hometown to secure better financial relations for my mothers banking career. But Wilken would have been miserable. So at the time, my friend the Princess Madalena was looking for a consort. So I offered my idea and set them up. It was much better than what my mother had planned, but Wilken still wouldn't be happy in the long run...
> 
> Especially since Wilken and I are in love.

Little sister, my voice catches in my throat when I open my mouth. I am alone here in this room far from home. They do not feel like protective walls, or like beautiful wide rooms filled with opulence. It feels like a pressing cage, and I am a kept canary. Prized for beauty, and song. I perform my duties and then return to this solitude. It is the loneliest solitude I have ever felt; for it is far from you.

Dear sister, I sing for you in secret. I let my true voice only be heard uttering your name when I speak. I long to sing beautifully for you when I am in your arms. This cage’s door is wide flung, but they do not realize how much duty keeps me in it. But slowly, I feel my duty divert on the west wind, to where it carries my voice to you. Hear me, my sister, and save me from this open cage.

I am called Queen’s consort, but I feel as if I am consorting with the devil. Betraying you and laying with another. But you freed me from one cage of matrimonial duty, and offered me another. At the time, this cage held more opportunity, but now that I have tasted your sweet nectar, I no longer find comfort in this gilded cage. Set me loose, for I am not a canary here to sing and look the part. I am only yours, and you and I are meant to be wild and free.

Release me. Tell me it is all right to shirk duty for happiness and love.


End file.
